Prima
by candor-dauntless
Summary: Modern Day AU. Tris is a prima ballerina at a dance academy in Chicago. One night after a show she meets a charming (and slightly tipsy) man name Tobias. They quickly fall in love and both find that the other has some big secrets to hide. Will be rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OKAY so this is my second go at writing a fic. The first one I wrote I didn't like my writing style so I kind of ditched it and I recently deleted it. My writing has improved A LOT since then, so hopefully this story will be successful. Also, this story is about ballet and I don't know that much about it so don't hate on me if I get some stuff wrong. I'm going to do my research, but if it's not 100% correct just bear with me. I'll put some dance definition in the author's note at the end too. Also, my grammar is not great so you can correct me about it but please don't be mean if you ask nicely, I'll fix it in the future. This is going to be written from Tris and Tobias' POVs. Okay I hope you like it!**

Tris' POV

_Brisé,_

_And pirouette,_

_And pirouette,_

_And attitude,_

_And hold,_

_And fouetté rond de jambe en tournant._

These are the words that go through as I perform on the stage. Not that I need them. I know this dance routine so well, I could do it in my sleep. The words are more for comfort. More of a habit, than anything.

I take my final position and the music ends. The audience erupts in applause and I smile a little to myself. The lights go down the applause continues as I make my way to the front of the stage and wait for the lights to come back up for the bows. The bright lights hit my face and the audience stands and applauds even louder. I do a curtsy and wave and a run off stage to the dressing room. I want get out before I have to deal with the other dancers. Well, actually only other two dancers: Peter, and Molly.

As I enter the cramped dressing room I trip over people's bags and costumes. _Slobs._ I get to my space on the counter and quickly untie my pointe shoes and take of my tutu and leotard. I throw yoga pants on over my tights and quickly put and a tank top and my sneakers on. I throw all of my other things into my dance bag and speed walk out the door. This time I make sure not to trip over the various shoes, bags, and tutus on the floor.

As I walk down the hallway I can hear everyone approaching. _No, no, no._ I'm sure if Molly or Peter saw me they would have some criticism or snarky remarks about my performance tonight. They always do. I can take constructive criticism but their comments are mean and spiteful. I know, they only hate me because I'm the prima ballerina and they're jealous. But still, I can't help but feel a little hurt.

I make it to the exit and I know I'm free for the night.

I push the backstage doors open and start to make my way to the lobby. On the bench outside the doors, a man sits. He's tall, dark blue eyes, dark hair, and quite handsome. _Probably one of the girl's boyfriend, _I think.

The doors close with a bang and the man looks up. When he sees me he smiles and stands. I'm confused for a moment. I've never met this guy in my life and as far as I know there were no recruiting agents from other dance companies here tonight. He clears the throat and begins to speak.

"Uhhm hi I'm Tobias," he extends his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Tris," I eye him skeptically and finally shake his hand so that I don't come off rude.

"I just saw you in the show and I want to tell you that you were fantastic. Like, truly amazing."

I look in his eyes and see his compliment is sincere. I relax a little.

"Well thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Also, this might be kind of awkward, but… you're beautiful. I mean your dancing and you know… everything else."

I laugh uncomfortably. This guy is forward. Is he hitting on me?

"Thank you again, but I'm really not. It's just all the makeup. You should see me without it."

"Okay," He says smugly. _Oh great._ He's one of _those_ guys. I have to get out of here.

"Uhh yeah well I have to go but thanks… I guess," I say turning away from him. He grabs my arms and I let out a gasp.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm being really forward aren't I? I'm not normally like this. I just had a couple of drinks at dinner, before I came here and I'm just not myself."

I stay silent and stare at him.

"Oh God okay, I'll tell you what. I want to give you chance to meet the real me. So I'll give you my number and then you can call me if you want to see me sometime. How I really am. Not all liquored up and confident."

I laugh a little and say, "Okay."

**AN: Okay well I hope you liked it please review if you like! Sorry it's short but it's just the set up chapter i have big plans for the next one. I know Tobias is like so OOC but he's drunk so I think it's justified.**

**Some ballet terms-**

**_Brisé- One leg is thrust from the fifth position to the front in the air; the second leg reaches the first in mid-air executing a beat_**

**___Attitude- A position in which the dancer stands on one leg (known as the supporting leg) while the other leg (working leg) is lifted and well turned out with the knee bent at approximately 90-degree angle_**

**_____Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant-__ For each turn the dancer stands momentarily on flat foot and in __plié_, as the working leg is extended in fourth position _en l'air_ front then whipped around to the side as the working foot is pulled in to touch behind the supporting knee**

**_____Don't ask me what some of those words mean because I have no freaking clue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alrighty then I got a good response on the first chapter so far, so I'm going to keep writing. Also, I'm going to try to respond to all the reviews I get. Right now it's easy because there was only a few reviews but hopefully the story will gain popularity. Also I changed my username to candor-dauntless, so yeah. If you like it tell your friends please! Okay so enjoy the chapter!**

Tris' POV

When I wake up I can only think about one thing:

_Tobias_.

Should I call him? Is it worth it? What if he's not really different and he really that guy I met last night? There was nothing wrong with him, he's just not my type. Some girls like to be showered with compliments; I, personally, don't.

But then again, he did seem sweet. And it would be so easy to call…

"Earth to Tris!" Christina, my roommate, snaps her fingers in my face.

"What?" I say snapping out of my trance.

"Well, I walked in the room and you didn't say anything. Didn't even acknowledge my presence. You've been staring into space for a solid five minutes."

"Oh, well, sorry. I guess I'm just out of it."

"Whatever, it's fine. So, why did you run away after the show last night? I needed a ride."

"I just figured you would go out or something. I didn't want to hang around Molly and Peter. Did they say anything about me?" I ask. Christina's mouth pinches in a hard line and she turns away from me. She walks out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. I'll take that as a yes.

"Christina," I yell as I follow her out of the room, "Was it awful? What did they say?"

She turns around with a sheepish look on her face.

"Alright," Christina says hesitantly, "But don't get mad at me. Molly said… your make up made you look like a cheap whore and that you're a sad excuse for a ballerina. And Peter said the only reason you're prima is because you fucked the choreographer."

My expression hardens and I try to hold in all the hateful words I want to say.

Christina continues, "But then Drew chimed in and said that wasn't possible because you're so plain no one would even want to go to first base with you."

It's true. My body is childish and flat. I have no curves. My nose is too long and my eyes are an ugly grayish blue. They would be right in assuming no one finds me attractive.

Except they're wrong. I know some who does. And I'm going to call him right now.

Tobias' POV

I wake up around noon with a pounding headache and a nauseas feeling in my stomach. I should not have drunk that much last night. I'm grateful my first class at the gym isn't until three.

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom in the hall. My apartment has two bedrooms and is really meant to be shared, but I liked the space so much and I didn't want to share it. Also, I don't really like people in general, but that's a different issue. I rummage through my medicine cabinet for the aspirin. When I find it I go to the kitchen to get water to down the pills with. My phone vibrates in my pocket. A text from Zeke.

_How was the ballet, bro? See any hot chicks ;)_

Last night was a blur; I barely remember the ballet. I text him back:

**Idk, man. I got kinda drunk beforehand and I can't remember anything that happened after dinner.**

I see the missed call icon on my notification bar. Probably my mother calling with a fake apology for bailing on me last night after dinner. I look in my call log and see that the call came from a number I don't recognize. When I call back, the phone rings three times before a girl picks up.

"Hello, this is Tris," the girl says and then it all comes back to me. Tris and her beautiful dance. And how I made a complete idiot of myself when I went to go compliment her. I can't believe she called me.

"Uhhm Hello?" she say. Oh shit, I haven't said anything yet.

"Hi, Tris. I was just surprised it was you. I didn't think you'd call me."

"Yes, well I've decided to give you another chance."

I laugh a little, "Well, thank you. I promise I'll be totally respectable."

Now she laughs. It sounds the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'll hold you to that," she says, "So I'm assuming you weren't trying to win me over on the phone."

"We can meet up if you want. I know a burger joint that's right by the theatre you performed at last night. Say, 6:30?"

"It's a date."

Tris POV

I tell Christina I'm leaving and bolt out the door before she can question me about where I'm going. I'll tell her about Tobias eventually, but now is not that time.

The burger place is fairly close to my house so I walk. It takes about ten minutes and when I get there I see Tobias waiting out front for me. Suddenly, panic spreads over me. I said this is a date and I've only ever been on two real dates in my life. What if I'm not what he expects?

When I walk up to him gives me an easy smile and my butterflies calm down. I wave at him a little as I walk up.

"Hi," he says.

"Hello," I say back with a smile.

"Uhhh so, before we start this, I really want to apologize for last night. I know I was really forward and stuff. I just want to start fresh."

"Okay," I say, not quite sure what he means.

"So, hello I'm Tobias Eaton. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Beatrice Prior. You can call me Tris," I respond with a laugh.

He opens the door for me and follows me into the restaurant. I sit down at a booth and he sits across from me.

"So Tris, what do you do?"

"Are you serious? You saw me doing my job last night," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean? I just met you and I want to know what your job is. What's wrong with that?" he laughs.

"Fine. I'm a ballerina at the studio right next door. Prima ballerina, mind you. And when I'm on break I work at a tattoo shop downtown. You?"

"Interesting. I'm a personal trainer and sometimes I teach classes down at Dauntless Fitness."

"Oh really?" I say as I look over the menu. "I go there sometimes with my roommate."

"Funny how we haven't crossed paths before."

Just when I am about to respond, a waitress, whose breasts are popping out of her shirt, comes and interrupts us. _Great._

"Hey there handsome, can I get you a drink?" she say flirtatiously, obviously hitting on Tobias. He clears his throat uncomfortably. At least, he isn't encouraging her inappropriate behavior.

"I'll have a Coke, thanks."

She winks and walks away. _What the hell?_

Tobias starts laughing.

"What's funny?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing, ahh… you just look pretty jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Of what?"

"Of how that waitress was flirting with me," he replies.

I feel my cheeks beginning to burn and I respond, "No. I'm just mad because she left without taking my order."

Tobias just smiles and nods.

The whole night goes like this. The waitress flirts with Tobias and ignores. Tobias has to order for me because she refuses to acknowledge my existence. And every time she leaves Tobias laughs at me for "being jealous".

"For the final time I am not jealous! She's just really rude," I say indignantly.

Tobias' face is red from laughter as he says, "Okay, let's agree to disagree."

Tobias pays the bill and I notice he doesn't leave a tip._ Bitch had it coming._

We walk out of the restaurant on to the street. Its dark out and the street lights illuminate the sidewalks. Tobias stands in front of me with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. He awkwardly bounces on the balls of his feet. He looks very nervous.

"Something on your mind?" I ask.

"Can I walk you home?" he says quickly.

I smile slightly and respond, "Sure."

As we walk down the street we fall into easy conversation. Somewhere along the way Tobias takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine. The butterflies in my stomach return and I'm thankful for the dim lighting because my face is probably red as a tomato.

We get to my apartment complex and he walks me upstairs, holding my hand the whole way up. When we arrive at my doors he lets go and an awkward silence falls over us. _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to?_ I look up at him and I know the answer to that question is yes. It may only be the first date, but I feel really close to him, in a way that's different than anything I've felt before.

Tobias bounces on the balls of his feet again and we both just stare at each other. Suddenly he places his hands on either side on my face and lightly kiss my lips. He brings one hand down and laces our fingers together as place my other hand on his chest. I lift my heels up to deepen the kiss.

When we pull away Tobias smiles down at me and says, "I'll call you tomorrow." I nod slightly and watch him as he walk down the hall.

I go to bed feeling happier than I've felt in a while.

**AN: OKAY so that's the chapter I hope you like it! I spent a really long time writing this one and I tried to give you guys a long chapter I tried Tobias' POV a little just to see what kind of voice i wanted to give him. I know I want him to be different than Tris'. Whatever lol If anyone is interested I am looking for a sort of unofficial beta. You'd have to know stuff about ballet and you could help proofread stuff. We could also be best friends but that's optional. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was having major writer's block and also I was pretty busy. Some background knowledge for this for this story: professional ballerinas usually have a ballet technique class and then 4-6 hour rehearsals 5-6 days a week and then maybe a performance afterwards. In this story Tris will have 5 days of dance, a 2 hour class, and only 5 hours of rehearsal with an hour break before rehearsal. I'm trying to keep things short so that she has time with Tobias but it will still be realistic. Okay, enjoy!**

Tris' POV

All morning a ball of nerves rests in my stomach. I don't think I'd be able to take the rejection if Tobias didn't call. _What if he thought I was a bad kisser?_ It wouldn't be the first time a guy thought that. My kissing experiences weren't great.

My first kiss was with my best friend in 10th grade, Uriah. He asked me out on a date and I said okay. At the end of the night he kissed and it was like all first kisses: awkward. We kissed a couple times after that and it was alright. Then, one night we were hanging out in his basement and he tried to make out with me. The moment our tongues touched we busted out laughing and decided it was better that we stay friends.

The only other guy I kissed was Peter. I went out with him a few times before I figured out he was an asshole. He broke up with me because I was "the worst kisser ever" and he "could totally get a hotter piece of ass".

_Dick._

Christina interrupts my thoughts. "So are you going to tell me where you went last and why you looked so happy this morning? Did you get laid?" she says as she ties up her pointe shoes in the dressing room of the studio.

"Christina!" I gasp. "No!"

She gives me a scandalous smirk and continues to prepare for class. "What did happen, then?"

"I… ahh… went on a date."

"Oh my god, Tris! That is so great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if it would work out. I didn't want to get you worked up over nothing."

"Well obviously it did go well! You were practically glowing this morning!"

"Shut up, no I wasn't!" I say indignantly. I try not to get too worked up. The last thing I need is for the other girls to start listening in on this conversation.

Christina and I start to make our way into the dance studio, where we have ballet class. We sit on the floor and stretch as we wait for the teacher.

"So give me the details! I want to know everything." Christina looks practically giddy. She loves this kind of girl stuff. I'm not one to gush about boys, or clothes, or make up, but I can't deny I want to tell her everything that happened last night.

So I do.

I tell her about the night of the performance, and the burger joint, and the slutty waitress, and the walk home, and the kiss.

"Tris, that sounds so cute! He's totally in to you," Christina says with so much enthusiasm I can feel it radiating on to me.

"You think? He said he'd call but he hasn't yet…"

"Oh my god, Tris, its 9 am on a Tuesday. He's definitely at work or something. Plus, it's the day after the date. He's not gunna call right away. He doesn't want to look desperate. He'll wait until tomorrow after work."

"But I want him to call me today. He wants to call, I want him to call; why go through all that?"

Before Christina can answer our instructor, Lauren, enters the room. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, line up at the barre."

The whole class quickly moves to the barre as Lauren turns the music on. I stand next to Christina and two my other friends in class, Lynn and Marlene. We go through our normal warm up routine. A couple times I catch Molly and Peter glaring at me. Christina notices too and halfway through warm ups she leans over and whispers, "What's up their asses today?"

I just shrug my shoulders and continue with the routine. _Maybe if I ignore them, they'll leave me alone_. I look over my shoulder to see Peter and Molly still glaring at me. _Or not._

When the song ends, we all turn to face Lauren. "Okay, so on Sunday I came and saw your performance. Generally, it was good. But, your turns were atrocious. So, that's what we're going to work on today."

Marlene speaks up. "What was wrong with our turns?"

"Well most of you barely gave yourself time to prep for the turn. And then Lynn, Peter all of your pirouettes traveled. You're supposed to stay in one place. Here, Tris, will you demonstrate the proper execution of a pirouette and a fouetté en tournant?"

I nod my head and awkwardly make my way to the center of the room. I start with both feet turned out, my left far behind my right. I bend my legs and then push off on to pointe in to my spin. I complete the turn and land in fourth position. I hear everyone behind me clap.

I then start in fifth position for my fouetté turn. I extend my right leg and pilé with my left. I whip my around my body as I go up on pointe. This propels me into a pirouette and I bring my leg into an attitude. I repeat this sequence several before I settle into fourth position again. Again everyone claps. I run back to my place next to Christina.

Over the next two hours I watch all twenty people in my class struggle to get their turns up to Lauren's standards. I should be focused and practicing but all I can think about is my phone and how I could be ringing right this second. At the end of class I go to the dressing room and check my phone. Nothing.

My face contorts into a frown and Christina looks over my shoulder to see what I'm upset about. "Tris, stop worrying! He's going to call."

I'm being too sensitive, I know, but I don't have much dating experience. I have a right to be anxious.

"I know, it's just—"

"It's just nothing, Tris. Come on get changed. You, me, Mar, and Lynn are going to lunch."

* * *

After lunch there is still no call. Christina tells me not worry, so I decide not to. I try focus on dance and rehearsal. The last performance before our summer break is this weekend, and I want to get the dance perfect.

Still, no matter how I hard I try to focus on ballet I can't. I go through the motions without thinking. It's not that I'm not thinking about dance, it's that I'm not thinking about anything. If I think about anything I'll end up back at Tobias and that will make me unnecessarily upset. _Why am I so worried anyway? It hasn't even been 24 hours. I don't even know the guy that well either. Why am I so attached already?_

I know the answer to that question is in my deep rooted insecurities from my childhood. I was never pretty and I never really fit in, so I was constantly ridiculed in school. As I entered high school, I saw the other girls had breasts and curves, while I remained childish and flat. I only had a few close friends. The boys never asked me to the movies, or to the dances. I didn't care all that much, but it still kind of stung. After high school, I did acquire some curves, but I was still nothing to look at.

I just don't want Tobias to overlook me like all the other boys did.

I want him to want me.

I want to be noticed.

**AN: Okay so originally this chapter was going to be much longer but it was taking me a really long time to write it so I'm going to separate it in to two chapters. Please review if you liked it! I really enjoy reading your feedback! Also I have a tumblr if anyone want to follow me. I post Divergent, THG, Doctor Who, and just funny stuff. Idk it could be fun. **

** .com**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter! I'll explain myself at the end of the chapter. Also, I didn't really get much response on the last chapter but I really like your comments so review guys! If I stop getting feedback I won't write anymore because I'll assume no one likes it. Whatever, I hope you enjoy!**

Tobias' POV

I'm hyperaware of the phone in my pocket as I teach my self-defense class. Usually I would keep it in my locker, but today I decided to carry it in my pocket so whenever I work up the nerve to call Tris, I would have it on hand.

I walk around the training room to observe my students progress. There are mostly women in the class. Today, I taught some basic defense skills for when your attacker grabs you from behind. I'm just filling in for Zeke today and I don't really know what he's taught so I just went with something simple. I cross my arms as I try to assess each individual's skills.

After a while I call for the partners to switch, so the attacker is now the attacked. It's really quite boring watching everyone do the same three moves about a hundred times, so my mind starts to wander. To Tris. Why can't I get this girl out of my head?_ Because she's perfect, obviously._ I just met her and I can tell that. I want to know everything about her. More importantly, I want her to know about me. I'm a harsh and guarded person, and this girl has already started breaking my walls down. She's turned me into a lovesick teenager. How can I feel so strongly about someone I just met? How am I going to feel if this becomes more serious?

I don't know the answer to any of those question but I do know one thing: I have to call Tris. Now.

I come out of my thoughts and look around the room to see my student still doing to same three moves I taught them, like they have been for the past hour.

"Okay, guys good work today! Zeke will be back with you tomorrow!" I shout as I start to make my way out of the room.

"We paid for a full hour and a half. That was only an hour. You owe us for another 30 minutes," a student yells.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Well I don't know what to teach you guys. I do boot camps and physical training, not self-defense. Zeke will make up the half hour with you guy next session, okay?"

I get a collective "yes" from the group and bolt out the door.

My lunch hour starts now so I quickly grab the sandwich I made before coming into work and start the short walk down to the park by the gym, where I normally eat my lunch. As I go, I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Tris' number. It rings six times before she finally picks up.

"Hey, Tobias," Tris says.

In the background I hear a girl squeal and say, "Oh my god! Is that him? He already called? He must really like you!"

Tris loudly whispers, "Christina, holy shit, shut up! I will kill you!"

"Everything okay?" I say with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just with my friends and they're being obnoxious. So, couldn't even stay away from me for 24 hours? Isn't there some sort of rule against calling the girl the day after the date?"

"Well, I just couldn't wait. Actually, I was wondering if I could see you again today." _Today? Why'd you say today? _Tomorrow._ Now you just look desperate._

"I think that could work."

This time I hear two voices yells, "Tris is blushing! Oh my god!"

Again Tris whispers, "I swear to god guys. I will end you."

I laugh. "Obnoxious friends again?"

"Yeah, they don't know when to shut up and butt the hell out. Anyway, I'm free after seven, so whatever works. What did you have in mind?"

"You could come to my place and we could just hang, you know."

"Your place?"

"Unless you would be more comfortable going somewhere else?"

"No, no it's fine. Just text me your address and I'll see you at 7." She hangs up quickly. I decide to brush off her odd behavior.

After I finish eating my sandwich. I get up and start walking back to the gym. I still have one training session with one of my clients, Eric. He pays me for two hours of training but he never does the exercises right and gets pissed off when I try to correct him, so he usually leaves after an hour. Not that I mind. It gives me some down time before my next client. Or even better: I get to go home early.

My afternoon goes exactly how I expect: Eric's a dick, Zeke gets pissed I left his class early, and all the while I can't stop thinking about Tris.

"Tobias! Are you even listening to me? That was uncool, man. Now I have to work more tomorrow. You know I hate working," Zeke yells in my face.

"Yeah, man, that's great. Hey, listen can I go home?"

"Go home? No! What? Who leaves work at two in the afternoon?"

"Me."

"Haha. Very funny. You can't leave until you tell me how you're going to make this up to me." He punches me in arm.

"Make it up to you? Dude, I just gave you a half hour extra with a classroom full of mostly hot girls. If anything you should be thanking me."

Zeke ponders this for a second before clapping my back and saying, "You're a good friend, Tobias. You know what? You can go home. Take the afternoon off. Take tomorrow off. Hell, take the month off! You deserve it."

I chuckle. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

I retrieve my things from locker and make my way out to my shitty, beat up, old car. I don't even know what kind it is but its black and beat up and the back seat doesn't have seatbelts so it must be pretty old. It runs and that's all that matters to me.

It take me ten minutes to get back to my apartment and when I get there I realize something.

My place is a mess.

_Fuck._

Tris' POV

Its 6:30 and Christina is still working on me before my date. She's pluck, plumped, curled, brushed, and highlighted every square inch of my body. I actually have no idea what she's doing, but those are the words she used.

"Christina it's getting late. Aren't you done yet? Seriously I take 15 minutes to get ready and you took double that," I whine.

"Oh hush, Tris. Yes you take half the time to get ready, but you don't to half this stuff, and you don't look half this good when you're done. Trust me you look amazing."

"I don't understand. What's the big deal? I'm just going to his house."

"Tris, you are so innocent. That _is_ the big deal."

I look up at her, confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Tris let me just lay it out straight for you. He invited you over so you guys could make out and stuff like that. Probably, even more."

I stand up abruptly and my eyes widen. "More? Like, he wants to have sex with me?"

Christina looks at me like it the most obvious thing in the world. It probably is. "You mean you didn't think of that?"

"No! I mean, yes, for a second, but then I just forgot about it because I thought he was nice." I start pacing around the bathroom, wringing my hands nervously.

"Tris, calm down. You're in control. Just get changed, go over there, and if he tries anything sketchy tell him to back the fuck off."

I take a deep breath. "Right. You're right. I'm in control. I'm a big girl now, I can handle this."

"Damn straight!" Christina laughs as I walk out of the room.

I walk into my room and put on the outfit Christina laid out for me. It's a V-neck black tee-shirt with light jean capris and black flats. I silently thank her for keeping it modest.

I take one final look in the mirror and admire Christina's handy work. I have to admit, she did a good job. The makeup on my face isn't too obvious but makes me look older and highlights my best features. It makes me feel confident.

I am in control.

**AN: Okay guys I know this chapter sucks and this one was also originally supposed to be longer but I didn't want to keep you all waiting! I know I said I would update a lot but I have a good reason for not doing that! Okay so I have drivers ed in the middle of the day and when I get home I have to do my summer school work and SAT prep and driving practice so it's all a lot to handle. I also have friends and a boyfriend (shockingly) and I don't want to neglect them for fan fiction. In the future at school I'm going to be really busy so I'll probably go on a lot of short hiatuses but I will tell you when they're coming and I'll always come back! I know two weeks for an update isn't that long but I thought I'd be updating every day! So, I'm sorry! Okay REVIEW I love feed back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow guys thanks for the great reviews! You all are really sweet and they all totally made my day! Enjoy the new chapter! And review please! I really want this story to get popular!**

Tris' POV

I stand at Tobias' door, paralyzed. What am I going to face when I go in there? Does Tobias really just want to have sex with me? _No. He's different. He's different than other guys._ Slowly, I raise my hand and lightly knock on the door. Almost immediately, Tobias answers the door.

"Tris! Wow you look… amazing," he says with a huge grin on his face. I give him a tight smile in return.

_What are you doing? He complimented you! Do _something!

We share a couple moments of awkward silence before I break the ice and say, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh my god, yeah, sorry." He nervously ushers me into the apartment, ducking his head down adorably.

The first thing I notice about his apartment is that it is dark. The walls are either painted black or dark gray. As I walk in, I see there is a black leathery couch that sits across from a large flat screen TV and a glass coffee table. The floor plan is open; the living room and the kitchen connect. I see a hallway that I assume leads to the bedroom. Tobias diverts my attention when he leads me to sit on the couch.

"Sorry, it's really messy in here. I tried to clean, but it didn't really work out." He laughs

"It's fine."

My leg bounces nervously and I start wringing my hands. Tobias gives me an odd look.

"Tris, are you okay? You seem really tense." His expression softens. "You don't have to be nervous around me."

I stare at him for a moment and see the concern in his eyes. _Christina doesn't know what she's talking about. He's nice. He won't try anything_. I push all thoughts of Christina and sex out of my mind and relax.

"It's nothing," I say with a smile, "Just nerves, I guess."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"You mean you didn't have an evening of romance planned out for us?" I tease.

"I was thinking pizza and a movie, but I guess that's not good enough a woman of such high caliber." He flashes me a coy smile.

I fight to keep my expression neutral and let out a disappointed sigh. "It will suffice." He laughs and gets up to order the pizza. I wander over to his large flat screen TV. I look through the rack of movies. He has so many, it's hard for me to decide what we should what we should watch. My eyes land on the movie_ Psycho_. It's one of my favorites. When I was younger, my brother, Caleb, and I would watch this movie in secret all the time. My parents didn't like movies like that in the house, but we had a secret stash of banned movies hidden in our bedrooms.

My eyes start to tear up at the memory of Caleb. _Not here, Tris_, I think to myself.

Tobias come back in the room and I hold up the movie to see if he wants to watch it too. He smiles widely at me.

"_Psycho_. Excellent choice. One of my favorites." He says as he puts the movie in the DVD player.

"Mine, too. At least we have that in common."

"Come on, give us more credit than that. We have a lot in common." He plops down on the couch next to me. I try to calm myself when he laces our fingers together like he did last night, but despite my best efforts my cheeks turn pink.

"Really? Like what?" I ask.

"We both like ballet," he says with a smirk.

I turn to him indignantly. "I _love_ ballet. You liked me _in _the ballet. Not the same thing."

He rolls his eyes and presses play. "Details."

* * *

About 30 minutes into the movie the pizza comes and we realize we haven't been watching the movie at all. And somewhere in that time he's put his arm around me and I've nuzzled up against him. It's oddly comfortable and I feel a pang of disappointment when he gets up to pay the pizza man.

We sit facing each other on the couch with the pizza box in between us. I try to eat slowly, but I still finish my first piece embarrassingly fast. He looks at me, amused. I move to put my crust back in the box when he suddenly grabs my wrist.

"What?" I say, startled.

"You're not going to eat the crust?" He asks.

"No, I hate crust." I throw it in to the box.

Tobias' eyes widen. "You _don't _like the crust?"

"Why would I? It doesn't have sauce, it doesn't have cheese. It's just bread. Plus, it's all… crusty and stuff."

He picks up the piece of crust I didn't want. "That would be the official definition of crust."

I smack his arm playfully. "You know what I mean." He smiles at me and eats my discarded crust.

After we finish the pizza, we fall back into the comfortable position we were in before. I suddenly realize how exhausted I am. I try to fight it, but eventually sleep overcomes me and I drift off in Tobias' arms

* * *

_I'm in my room and nerves have taken over my body. _Where is Uriah?_ He said he pick me up at midnight._

_Everything has to go perfectly or else I won't be able to get out. I won't be able to run away._

_Uri is going to drive me to my dance camp in Chicago. I would drive myself but the drive from Connecticut to Michigan is killer and I wanted someone to split the driving with. My parents don't approve of dancing as a career, but I'm 18 and I can do what I want. The dance camp is just a stepping stone. If I do well there, they'll offer me a position in the company. _

_I hear a tap at my window and see Uri at the window. I smile at him and get my bags. Thank god my room is on the first floor. This would be much harder if it was up high. I throw my luggage through the window and then climb through it myself._

_We run to his car which is parked on a street outside of my neighborhood. When we finally get in the car and are ready to go Uriah turns to me. His eyes are filled with concern._

"_Tris, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I don't hesitate with my answer. "Uri, this is the opportunity of a life time! If I go to college like my parents want, when am I going to have time to dance? I'm going to lose it all. I have to do this. This is what I want."_

"_Okay Trissy,I just " He says with enthusiasm_

_The dream fades and comes back with me in my dorm room two days later._

_I have a missed call from Caleb and another from a number I don't recognize._

_I call Caleb first. When he picks up I have a horrible sense something is wrong._

"_Caleb, what's up?"_

"_You," He says with malice. His voice is thick, like he's just been crying._

"_Yeah, me, stupid. What's up?"_

"_They're dead."_

_I stop. Panic tears through me. "Who's dead?" I ask slowly._

"_Mom and Dad. They knew where you ran off to and they were coming to get you. They were going too fast down the road. They crashed and flipped their car. Dad died on impact. Mom died shortly after."_

_Tears start to stream down my face and I all can think is_ it's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault.

_Caleb starts shouting at me but I can't even hear him because I can only think about the pain and the guilt and the grief I feel and it's selfish but I can't find it in me to care._

"_Why did you have to fucking do it?" I hear him scream. "Why couldn't you just do what they wanted?"_

_It's my fault._

_I killed them._

* * *

Tobias wakes me and I am momentarily disoriented until I finally realize I'm not in my dorm from two years ago, I'm in his apartment.

I touch my face and feel the tears from my dream are real and I let out a sound that is somewhere between a choke and a sob.

"Tris, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Concern is written on his face and I want to tell him what's happening but I can't, I can't, I can't.

I can't even form coherent thoughts, but I know I have to get out of there and go home. I rise from the couch and start to make my way toward the door.

Tobias tries to stop me again. "Tris, where are you going? Please tell me what's happening?" He looks as if he's going to cry with me.

I open the door. "I'm sorry. I can't stay."

I run down the hall and hear the door slam behind me. Tears blur my vision.

Nightmares don't usually bother me. But this one is real and it won't leave me alone.

**AN: OKAY. I worked really freaking hard on this chapter so please review! It would mean so much to me. Also, if you don't know what **_**Psycho**_** is then here is my summary: This woman steals money from her boss and then runs away. Overnight she stays in a motel and the owner ends up murdering her. After that a bunch of fuckery ensues and that was a shitty summary but you have to watch it to really get it. ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASEEE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay not much of an author's note here, just thank you for the reviews! They motivate me to write faster haha. Some personal stuff I'll talk about at the end of the chapter but other than that enjoy!**

**Tobias' POV**

It's been one week and I still haven't heard from Tris. I have no idea what happen to her the last time I saw her, but she seemed pretty distressed.

There have been no calls. No texts. I even went to her ballet studio to see if I could catch her after class or rehearsal but she never came out. I'm trying to accept the fact that I'll probably never see her again and I'll probably never know why.

It's Wednesday and I'm trying focus on this training session. I'm trying to force all thoughts of Tris and the incident out of my mind, but somehow she has invaded my brain. All I can think about is her and how she left without any warning.

Suddenly, I hear Zeke shout from the front, "Hey! Christina! Tris! How are you lovely ladies doing today?"

My head snaps up. _Tris?_

I tell my client to take a break and race to the front of the gym. And there she is.

She looks nervous and uncomfortable and when her eyes land on me her expression contorts into something between fear and embarrassment.

She quickly looks away but I try to catch her eye again.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Zeke says to me but I can barely hear him because all I'm thinking about is how Tris is standing right in front of me.

"What's up with them?" Zeke says to Christina.

"They go out, but they got in a fight."

"That's not true, Christina," Tris hisses. I'm guessing this is the Christina Tris was yelling at on the phone the other day. She has a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Ah, some tension here I see." Zeke strolls over to Tris and puts his arm around her. Something ignites inside me –jealously, probably. "Well, Trissy, I know he isn't much to look at and you could probably do a lot better, but, hey, you could do a lot worse."

I finally find my voice. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." It sounds harsh, when it wasn't meant to be.

Awkward silence falls over the group. Finally, Christina breaks it by saying, "I'm going to go work out now… You coming, Tris?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," She says with really looking at Christina. Zeke takes this as a hint he also needs to go, leaving Tris and I alone.

"I'm sorry I flipped out like that. It must have been really weird for you." She still won't make eye contact with me.

"Not really, I was just concerned. I mean seriously, what happened?"

The look on her face tells me she doesn't want to tell me. "The short version is I had a bad dream," she admits, looking embarrassed.

I still want to know more, so I pry. "And the long version?"

Tris takes a step closer to me. "Listen, there is some stuff about my past I'm just not ready to tell you. Stuff I've never told anyone. Are you okay with that?"

I nod my head. And I am. There is certainly things I'm not ready for her to know and on some level I'm glad we're keeping secrets for now. Whatever she has to hide, can't be as bad as me.

When I was younger, my father would be me. And not just smacks across the face. That I could have taken. No, he beat my face brutally, kicked me across the room, and shoved me in my closet. People at school started noticing that I always was bruised and began deducing my "clumsiness" might not be clumsiness at all. So, he pulled me out of school, got me a tutor, and paid the tutor extra not to tell anyone what he did. My mom was no help; she left when I was ten. She's tried to reconnect with me in the past few years, but that doesn't make anything better.

Anything that's happened to Tris, can't be worse than what's happened to me.

She takes another step closer, so that we are pressed up against each other, and wraps her arms around me. "Thank you," she whispers softly.

I'm not one for public displays of affection, but Tris just looks so small and innocent in my arms, I can't help it. I tilt her head up towards me and place a soft kiss on her lips. She pulls away after a second, but I can see she is smiling and blushing, so I know she liked it.

"So, Trissy?" I tease.

She laughs. "Well, back home in Connecticut, I was best friends with him and his little brother, Uriah. And they would call me Trissy to annoy me but after a while it stuck. Zeke moved here for college but dropped out. You probably know all that though. You know, part of the reason I came to dance in Chicago was because I knew Zeke lived here and he'd help me out if I needed it. But, just because I let them call me Trissy doesn't mean you can!"

"Okay, Trissy," I tease again.

"Shut up, Toby." She playfully pushes me.

"Okay, okay. No nicknames," I give in.

"Tris! Come on!" Christina comes over and starts pull Tris away, toward the machines.

"I'll talk to you later!" Tris calls to me as she is dragged away.

I smile to myself a little and return back to my client.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Tris and I are on the couch in front of the TV in her apartment. Like usual, we're not really paying attention to what's happening on the screen, only each other. Conversation flows easily with her, and I feel like I can tell her things I've never even wanted to tell anyone. Maybe soon, I can tell her about my parents.

Tris gets up to go to the bathroom and my eyes rake over her as she walks away. There's no denying it; Tris is beautiful, even if she doesn't think so. She's sexy too, and the fact that she doesn't know it makes her even more irresistible. My mind starts to wander and wonder what it would feel like to be on top of her. Or inside of her…

Tris reenters the room. "Hey, what are you thinking about? You look so serious." She's sits back down on the couch next to me.

My face flushes and I stutter, "N-nothing. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really?" She raises her eyebrows. "What about me?"

I scrambled to find and answer that doesn't sound totally creepy but Tris just smirks and presses her lips to mind. It takes a moment for my mind to register what's happening but soon I kiss her back with passion. I feel her hands come up to my head and her fingers weaving into my hair.

I'm about to pull her on to my lap when I hear a voice go, "UGH. Guys! Seriously?"

Christina.

Tris pulls away quickly and shouts, "Christina get out of here!"

"No! It's my apartment too and I should be able to leave my room to get some juice without having to witness what I just witnessed."

Tris stands from the couch and walks over to her. "Well, then get your juice and _leave._"

"I don't think so. I need a change of scenery. Plus, you guys are watching my favorite show! _Friends_! I can't miss that," She says and plops herself down next to me on the couch.

Tris glares at her. Christina seems unfazed. A wicked grin appears on her face as she says, "You really should have thought about this before you started doing all that boyfriend/girlfriend stuff out here. You should keep it to the bedroom, in the future."

Did she just say boyfriend? I guess that is what I am, I just hadn't thought about it yet. The thought makes me smile. _I'm Tris' boyfriend. She's my girlfriend._

Tris stomps over to me, pulls me off the couch, and drags me down the hall, into her room.

I laugh. "You're cute when you're angry."

She wheels around and points a finger in my face. "I am _not_ cute. Cute is a word you use to describe a puppy or a five year old girl. I am a twenty year old woman and I am not cute."

I sit down on her bed and look around her room. I've been in here before, but never for more than a minute. I've never really looked around. It's quite simple in here—she only has a bed, a dresser, and a small TV that rests on top of it. There are some clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor but it's not too messy.

I watch Tris as she grumbles to herself. I hear her say something like "I need a new roommate" and I chuckle to myself.

I interrupt her by saying, "So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?"

She looks at me wide-eyed, "Yeah, well, I mean, aren't you? Only if you want to be. I hadn't really thought about it but—"

I walk over to her and silence her with a kiss.

When we part I touch my forehead to hers and ask, "Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

She replies with a little nod of her head and our lips meet again. Her hands wind up into my hair again and I wrap my arms around her waist. Suddenly, she pushes me back on the bed and straddles me with her legs. Her tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I open my mouth so I can taste her, all of her. My hands move up underneath Tris' shirt and suddenly she stiffens and pulls away.

I push the hair out of her face gently. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She doesn't look at me. "I just think we should stop before… we do something we might regret."

When I don't respond she continues. "It's just, I've never done_ it_, and you're great, but I don't know you _that_ well. And I don't want you thinking I give it away to anybody. I know it seems like I was pushing it in that…place, before, but I got carried away. I just—"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." I try to soothe her. "I didn't think it was going to that place, or anything. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Tris pecks my lips lightly. "Thank you," she whispers.

**AN: Okay guys! I know it's been fluffy up to this point but soon things are going to take a turn for the worst so be prepared! This chapter was actually done like 5 days ago but I had to add on to it because it was too short so your welcome! Also, school is starting on Monday for me so it might take me a few weeks to update again. I'm going try my hardest! REVIEW please!**


End file.
